The fuel inside the fuel tank in an automobile, a motorcycle, or the like is usually supplied to an internal combustion through a fuel filter disposed inside the fuel tank. As for such a fuel filter, as described in, for example, Patent Document 1, there is known a fuel filter using a bag-like filter member formed by a filter material sheet such as a mesh woven fabric, a nonwoven fabric cloth, or the like.
In the fuel filter described in the Patent Document 1, inside the filter member formed in a bag shape, there is disposed a flexible frame member as a framework allowing a pair of sheet portions to be mutually separated in the inside. Then, once the fuel filtered in the pair of respective sheet portions has been stored inside the filter member enclosed by the aforementioned sheet portions, the fuel is supplied to the internal combustion through a suction opening from the inside of the filter member.
According to the aforementioned configuration, an outer surface of the filter member is configured by a pair of sheet portions so as to provide a filtration function to approximately a whole outer surface of the filter member. Also, the frame member has a flexibility so as to be capable of bending the filter member itself. Therefore, when the filter member is attached into the fuel tank, the filter member can be bent by conforming to a size of an entrance of the fuel tank. Also, when the filter member is fixed into the fuel tank, the filter member can also be bent by conforming to a shape of the fuel tank.